


Departure

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Padme and Anakin have the strongest relationship, Post High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: As Padmé leaves for school Anakin doesn't cry... at least in front of her. Once she's gone, is a different story.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Departure

Padmé’s tears soaked through his t-shirt as she hugged him. Anakin kept flexing his fingers on her waist, clenching his jaw, and willed his own tears to stay inside his eyes. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” she mumbled giving him one last squeeze. 

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” he finished, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll be sure to call you everyday.” 

“Okay, but be sure to have a good time, make some friends, and graduate on time, okay? I’ll come visit you next weekend for Labor Day and I’ll bring all of your favorite snacks.”

“I can’t do this, Ani.”

“Yes, you can. I know you can,” he whispered before kissing her goodbye. “Call me when you get there. Let me know you’re okay.”

He released her and watched her dad lead her toward the car. As they drove away, he raised one hand to wave, his other clenched tightly in a fist. As the car turned out of sight, Anakin turned sharply on his heel, and walked away toward his grandmother’s. 

_ ”Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry,”  _ he chanted to himself, his eyes on the ground as his feet beat the familiar path. He put his phone on shuffle. That will stop the emotions. Drown them out so they stop rattling around his head. 

_ ”Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they’re all out without you having fun _ ,” blared in his ears, making all the sad thoughts pound in his head harder. Tears spilled over. He looked up and through the tears saw his destination. He didn’t bother to knock, he opened the door and called out to Abuela. 

“Oh,  _ Papito! _ I didn’t know you were coming over! Oh come here! Let me see you!” He folded himself into her hug, still telling himself to keep it together. “You’re awfully quiet today. Did your mother yell at you about college again?”

“No,” he choked, “Padmé left.” 

“Oh, Ani,” she whispered, leading them to the couch. He curled himself into her like he did as a child. She felt his tears before she heard his sobs. “It’s okay, I promise.” He heard footsteps, followed by rapid Spanish and the footsteps left again. He didn’t care. 

“Why’d she have to move away?” Anakin whined, miserably. His fingers gripped the back of his grandmother’s shirt as he breathed in the comforting smell of her perfume and laundry detergent. 

“So she could go to college and get smart and become a doctor,” Abuela whispered into his hair. 

“I didn’t want her to go,” he whispered. 

“I know,  _ Papito _ . You could have gone with her.”

“No. I hate school.”

“I know,” she muttered again and kissed the side of his head. He kept his face hidden. Finally, the tears stopped, his breathing returned to normal and he felt an odd sense of calm wash over him. 

“Abuela?”

“Yes,  _ Papito? _ ” 

“Can we have tostadas for dinner?” She chuckled lightly, patting his back and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Of course. I’ll call everyone and we’ll have two family dinners this week. Now, go take a nap, you need it. Heidi will lay next to you if you call her up there.” 

“Love you, Abuela.”

“I love you too, Anakin. Now go rest.” Anakin shuffled off to the room he and Ben shared before they moved in with Cliegg, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Heidi laying next to him, her body pressed against his as she watched over him.


End file.
